Silur Cha
Silur Cha is a long since abandoned city in the southern jungles of Kuldan. It has been dominated by many different power groups in recent years due to its security and water supply. History Silur Cha was originally built by the elusive elves which used to inhabit Kuldan, seperate entirely from their cousins in Ravain. Their style of architecture has all but been completely destroyed in the modern ruins, yet traces of ancient inscriptions and traditional motifs remain scattered throughout the city. The elves were eventually wiped out forever by the human armies of the sultanate of Kuldan, and using powerful magic the final holdfast of Silur Cha was captured. The Kuldani remained the undisputed rulers of the city for over two thousand years, despite attempts at capture by the Old Empire. It was under the rule of the sultan's men that the Golden Citadel was constructed, a mighty feat of human engineering, famed internationally for its majesty and splendour. However, the city eventually came into clashes with the lizardmen of Ishtavaan, their region of the southern coast. After decades of skirmishes, a massive army of lizards and yuan-ti headed by the lizard king Yvasha advanced on Silur Cha. It took seven years of brutal fighting, but finally Yvasha won his city. However, an immediate civil war arose between the yuan-ti and the lizardmen. The yuan-ti high priest who led the group appealed to a number of seperate spirits for help, but only one answered; a jann bard with a quick tongue and a sharp mind. He quickly gathered some followers and joined the yuan-ti in battling the lizards. The lizardmen were defeated, and Yvasha fled with his surviving followers. The jann bard declared himself king, sultan, caliph, rajah and any other number of titles, appointing the yuan-ti high priest as his second in command. Residents of Silur Cha When the party first arrived, the following residents were found in or near Silur Cha: *Jamankai, the jann bard, self appointed ruler of Silur Cha. *Blackscale, an ambitious and reverent priest of Merrshaulk, the yuan-ti deity. *The Gatekeeper, a stoic and valorous jann formerly in service to Jamankai. *Rashbars, a troll who had previously shared the city with the lizardfolk. *An unknown yuan-ti ranger of great skill. *An adventuring party who gave up on completing Jamankai's trials. In the Campaign The party were escorted to the city by the troll mercenary Rashbars, who informed them that Jamankai had announced that none could run his specially designed gauntlet of traps and monsters. The party dismissed the claim and at once set off for Kuldan, reaching the city forthwith. They ditched Rashbars and began the trials, which proved to be a combination of logic puzzles, riddles, arithmetic and combat based challenges. They first encountered the Gatekeeper, a jann unhappy with Jamankai's leadership, who even wished them luck before they began the final fight. Hanu was killed in battle with the yuan-ti ranger and a number of janni, but he was revived using powerful magic and continued the quest. The party confronted Jamankai in his mighty throne room and slew him, but he returned to his home plane after swearing revenge on the party. The party looted the citadel and left soon after, having completed the trials masterfully. Presumably, the Gatekeeper now controls the city, but it is unknown how that has affected the other residents. The party later returned here to assassinate Blackscale after his attack on Koboldova. He was unprepared and alone when Viserys and Iskander surprised him, and he was swiftly killed. Category:Adventure Sites Category:Ruins